A forgotten Cause
by Littleangel214
Summary: Claire loves her brother's enemy, though she tries deny it. She was turned into the worst thing possible. Wesker loves a Redfield, how could he? When it's the little sister of his most hated enemy?
1. Enemies

Capcom owns Resident Evil; I do not own the Resident Evil characters. I however do own the characters I made up, that are not in the series.

Resident Evil Fanfiction

**Claire's POV**

**Chapter 1: Enemies**

Claire Redfield walked into the Umbrella headquarters, for my newest mission. _I have to retrieve a virus that Wesker has been working on. _Is it easy enough?

Doubt it, Wesker is going to be in the building, which makes things a hell of a lot harder than it, needs to be. Albert Wesker, a man who used to be the S.T.A.R.S

captain before he went all egotistical. He has blond hair, red eyes, and a tyrant. No, really he is, he injected himself with a virus to make him, super strong,

super-fast, very good hearing and fast healing. He has plans for the world, and I've met him twice. Once, when my older brother Chris, who was working for

S.T.A.R.S at the time, who also decided to have me come for a visit. Then the next one was on Rockfort Island. I kept moving to the room, only to see Wesker,

and a few scientists standing in it. _Great, this was going to be a lot harder than it needs to be._

Claire moved quickly so that I could hide, before being noticed. Entering the room, I silently grabbed the silver case, and left the same way I came in. Wesker

seemed to notice it first, before the scientists did. I ran down the hall, and passed the case to the other Terra Save members that were also sent on the

mission. "Go." I turn around to see Wesker coming, with the menacing look in his eyes that would usually make me back up. I motioned for the Terra Save

members to go, and they did. Wesker sent two tyrants to retrieve it, but the officers got away. I go to run, to catch up to them, but Wesker moved fast and

grabbed me by the neck. He always aimed for the neck. I look at him; he still had those sunglasses on from Rockfort. "Redfield," He spoke. "You took my

samples." I just grin at him, "Yeah I did, so what? Terra Save has them now." "You set my work back by weeks. I was almost finished, you dimwitted girl." He

said, growling, his eyes glowing red. I kept trying to get his hand away from my throat, which by the way, was not working. I sighed and stopped. "I guess I will

have to use you then. To be able to get myself some more samples." He hits the back of my neck, and my world turns black.

I began to wake up after a little bit, but when my eyes open, I was beginning to wish I was knocked out again. Two scientists and Wesker were standing there

watching what I was doing. Before I had a chance to react, I am knocked out again. I was able to feel myself being picked up, and getting moved. A couple

hours was all that took for me to wake up again, to find myself chained to a wall, with a zombie in front of me. I screamed of course, but hated it, because it

showed weakness in front of Wesker. I look over to him, to see him grinning. I really hated that fact that he was able to just sit there and laugh. I swear when

I get out of this he will die. Or at least stay dead for a short period of time. I notice my legs are not chained up like my arms up, helping me think of a plan. I flip

up catching my feet on where the chains are coming from. I break the chains and continue to think more on the plan on how I'm going to get out of here.

Wesker always made getting out extremely difficult.

Claire kept trying to get out but it was not working very well. She sighed. _Will I be able to get through this Alive?_

* * *

I'm sorry that the first chapter is short, but the rest will be longer.

(I will ask, does anyone know how to post a new chapter? If so review the thing to me telling me how. I honostly do not know how to put in a new chapter)


	2. Trouble

**Wesker's POV**

The girl was smart; to think of using her unchained legs to help her free her arms. _I think I may have to change my plan a little bit, and make her like me. One very good thing came out of that though, and that was pissing off her brother. I smiled pulling out a version that is similar to my virus. It would make it so she would have no choice but to turn into a tyrant. I could make her stay here by force; I would be stronger than she was no doubt. _I smiled, still watching what Claire was doing. My eyes widened as I see Claire punch the class, causing all three glass walls break, the zombie being free. The scientist tried to run but the man was grabbed by the hand of the undead. The scientist was a goner before I had a chance to react. Claire was trying to run, but I showed up in front of her, stopping her escape. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting out of here, in case you didn't notice, there is a freed zombie in here, and I'm not paying the consequences for it." Claire spoke.

I looked at her, she could notice, even though my shades were covering my eyes. I looked over at the zombie, who was already munching on the other scientist in the room. I hate to say what I did, but Claire was right, if we don't go, we will have three zombies to deal with. I grabbed her arm, but before we could run, I heard Claire cry out. It sounded as if she was in pain. I looked back and saw the first scientist that was eaten, biting into Claire's hand. That is just great… I moved quickly, pushing the new undead zombie. I grabbed Claire's unhurt arm and lifted her. Running out of the room, I close the door and lock it so the virus would not spread out of the room.

"Why save me?" I heard Claire ask.

"I need to piss your brother off somehow, and do not think that this will change anything. You are still an experiment." I tell her, pulling out a syringe of the virus that was in my system, except it was a diluted version. I grabbed her arm, as she was starting to get away from me. I injected the virus into her, if I hadn't she would have been a zombie, now she will be a tyrant. What could be worse?

Claire tried to hit me, yelling at me for injecting her with it. The girl was being irrational and not taking the precautions of not turning in to the zombies that were in the room. "You were bitten Ms. Redfield, what I did just saved your life. Otherwise, you would have been one of the zombies locked in the room. So do not patronize me on what I know and do not know."


	3. Tyrant

**_I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, CAPCOM DOES_**

**_New chapter up, hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, but had to figure out how to post another chapter, and my first two got mixed up. So you might want to reread them if you haven't. Thank you._**

* * *

**_Tyrant_**

**_Claire's POV_**

I looked at Wesker, more like glaring. How could he do this to me? I looked around the room, my eyesight was much better, however it wasn't bad to begin with. I growled and tried to lunge at Wesker, "How dare you. You just had to do this, just to piss my brother off. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hoped Chris would come for me, and hoped he didn't care that I was now a tyrant. _Damn could my luck get any worse?_ I made a run for it, out of the room. I had to get out of here, and get to Chris. I had to.

_**Wesker's**_** POV**

I watched as the girl ran, she wouldn't get far, as much as she hoped. I thought of nothing besides getting her back, she was still his experiment. Now she could last longer. I could break her. I smirked at the idea. Of course it would piss off Chris, but it would make it so he would come to help his needy, little sister. Now that she was like me, I could use her as much as I want to. It is her brother's fault for getting her involved in all of this. Just by inviting her to the S.T.A.R.S office that fateful day. Oh how I wished that I could of gotten her to trust me beforehand. Oh well, she will have no choice now, if she wants to get off the island. I let her have a headstart, but as soon as she reached down the hallway, I would chase after her, which of course I always keep my promises. To let her have the hope to achieve freedom, to have it taken away from her almost immediately.

_**Claire's POV**_

Claire kept running. I made it down to the end of the hallway. I hoped for the freedom to be able to get out of here. As soon as I did, I heard him coming after me. There goes the hope, dashed. She frowned and leaped up on to the ceiling, actually surprising him, but it didn't look like it. I saw him leap and grab at me, which he caught me. Tackling me down, I tried to fight him off, but I was powerless against him. If he could beat my brother, how could I possibly beat him? I was weaker than Chris damn it. I kept fighting, not wanting to give in to him. "Dearheart, I suggest stopping, before you force my hand and wind up hurting you. Which will delay the plans of experimentation." I heard him loud and clear, but that still didn't stop me from trying. Chris always told me to never give up, not if there is still a chance to fight. I heard Wesker move his hand, but before I could dodge, I felt it hit the side of my head,

then darkness.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, but there will be longer ones, and this story will be long. Read and Review please!


	4. Family

Capcom owns Resident Evil; I do not own the Resident Evil characters. I however do own the characters I made up, that are not in the series.

Resident Evil Fanfiction.

Thank you for all the Reviews so far everyone.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

**Family**

I received notice that my sister was left behind on the mission. What the hell is wrong with these people? Why can't they focus on finding my sister? Isn't she important to them? Now my baby sister is at the hands of Wesker. Albert 'Fucking' Wesker. How is it possible that she was able to get caught? Of course I know about my ex-captain's little tyrant abilities. What if he is experimenting on my sister? What if he turned her into a tyrant just like him?" I punched the table, causing Jill and everyone to look over at me. "We have to send a rescue team to go and rescue Claire. That's a must."

"Chris we know we should, but what about the mission? We got the samples. We have to take the samples back to BSAA headquarters. Only then, will we be able to go and save Claire." Jill said to me. How could she think like this? Gaining these samples at the cost of my sister? My sister could be dead by the time we got these samples back to headquarters. What will I do then? She is the last living family member I have left, and I will not just sit by and let her die. I couldn't save my parents, but I'll be damned if I just sit around and wait to rescue my sister.

"You guys go," I said handing them the samples. "I know I may get into trouble for this, but this is my sister we are talking about. I will not just sit around and just watch as he kills her. I WILL NOT!" I look at Jill.

"Chris please be rational about this. What you are doing is irrational. Think about it, you will be putting Claire at more risk if you go in there without a plan." Jill said to me. I knew she was right, but I was severely worried for my baby sister.

"She is at the hands of Wesker; Jill. How can I just leave her there?" I told her.

"Chris this could be a trap, who knows she could already be dead." I could not believe that Jill just said that. Didn't she have any idea on how much pain that will cause me?

"Don't EVER say that again, Jill." I sit in the back of the van, just as I heard my phone go off. I take it out to look at it but I don't recognize the number of who it is. However, I do answer it, but it was a voice that I never wanted to hear.

"Hello Christopher, how is your little sister doing? Claire is her name right?" Wesker spoke, and though by phone I can still hear him smirking.

"YOU BASTARD WHERE IS MY SISTER!" I yell into the phone, causing Leon and Jill to look back at me.

"Oh I do believe that your sister is okay for now, though there were some problems, but she is still alive." Wesker smirked.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL KILL YOU, OR I WILL DIE TRYING" By the gods, I want to kill this motherfucker, or I will try to. The bastard never stays dead anyways, but I swear, bringing my little sister into this was a big mistake.

"Why do I always have to repeat myself with you Redfields? Your sister is not hurt as of yet Christopher. Return me the samples that your sister has taken from me and I will let her go, but I bet you she will be back." Wesker growled.

"What did you do to her you bastard?"

"You will see when you bring me my samples Christopher." Wesker spoke, calmly, hanging up right afterwords.

I looked at Jill and Leon, who were shaking their heads. "We have to Jill, Leon. We never abandoned teammates before, why start now?"

"Chris, the mission, if we werent on this mission, then I would be all for it." Jill said to me.

I leaped up, grabbing the samples, "I'm getting my sister back, obviously I'm the only who cares for her." I said, leaping out of the car and running to wherever Wesker is at.

Damn him... Damn him to hell and back. I will teach my old ex-captain never to mess with my FAMILY.


	5. Authors Note

**Chapter five will be posted sometime at the end of the week, maybe sooner. I'm going to be busy a lot this entire week, because I am just now starting school in about two days. If I can I'll post chapter 5 and 6 today and tomorrow. Hope you like it, and thank you for all the reviews so far.**


	6. Trade?

Capcom owns Resident Evil; I do not own the Resident Evil characters. I however do own the characters I made up, that are not in the series.

I am sorry it took as long as it did, but I was busy with school items, and had writer's block.

* * *

**Trade?**

**Claire's POV**

I woke up, laying on a very huge bed, must have been a king size though. I sat up quickly, instantly remember what took place. _Wesker... He knocked me out for trying to run. That Bastard. _I stand up, hearing the voice that I did not want to hear, "Where do you think you you are going, Dear heart?"

"I want to see Chris." I told him or basically yelled at him.

"No you won't, Your brother Christopher is coming to trade you for the samples. Only to find that I have lied and will be keeping you here. Obviously your brother can't take care of you if you keep getting kidnapped under his watch." The Bastard was smirking. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"I am going to kill you!" I yelled at him, lunging. Who of course, easily dodged. Damn the virus in him.

He grabbed at her arm, pulling her towards him, only to throw her back on the bed after saying, "Dear Heart quit being stupid."

**Wesker's POV**

I turn around, only to see Ms. Redfield standing up, looking as if she was going to escape. "Where do you think you're going Dear Heart?"

"I want to see Chris." She yelled at me.

I only smirk at this, "No you won't, you're brother Christopher is coming to trade you for the samples. Only to find that I have lied and will be keeping you here. Obviously your brother can't take care of you, if you keep getting kidnapped under his watch."

"I am going to kill you!" I looked at her as she lunged at me. Of course I easily dodged the futile attacks, Why did all Redfields have to have a quick temper about things? I ought to just kill the girl and be done with it. I grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me, "Dear Heart, quit being stupid."


	7. Fooled

Chapter 7 Fooled

Claire's POV

Claire sits in me cell, looking at the pad of paper in front of me. Wesker gave it to me, to keep me busy, and to shut me up. Who knows why though, but I guess it passed the time. She was thinking of writing something, in case she didn't survive this. She picked up the pen and began writing:

_The beginning story:_

_My name is Claire Redfield, I am the little sister of Chris Redfield, a former S.T.A.R.S agent. If anyone is reading this that means you are alive and captured, or you're hiding from the undead. If you're hiding from the undead, you need a gun, more like a shotgun. Also, don't forget to aim for the head, that's the only way to kill them. The following story may help you out a little bit, if you intend on surviving this ordeal. Good luck to you, and if you find my brother, which I will have a picture in here for you to see. Tell my brother that I love him, and I'm sorry I left him here alone and have him kill Albert Wesker for me, the bastard deserves it._

_I never wanted to get caught up in all of this. Why am I still in it then? Well, I got captured by Wesker. He is an enemy of my brother. Christopher Redfield, a former S.T.A.R.S officer before the genocide of Raccoon City. Many died, although they didn't stay dead. Flesh-eating zombies started attacking everything and everyone. These monsters were the outcomes of the experimentation that was being made by a pharmaceutical company called Umbrella. Why they are doing this? No one knows why, all we know is that we have to stop them, before the apocalypse gets any worse. Currently, I'm trapped in a cell by the current vice president, Albert Wesker. A tall, blacked out, white-haired asshole, who is blinded by power and the big ego he has. _

_ Albert Wesker- He is a tyrant. To warn you, his powers are enhanced hearing, healing, speed, and smell. Bullets don't work on him, he moves out of the way too quickly. So don't waist the ammo. You have to shoot him with everything you got, or you will wish you were dead. By the time you reload your gun he will have you by the neck. _

_ Main weapons you will need is a shotgun, rocket (to kill Wesker) - _

Wesker grabbed me from behind and made me drop the notebook. I look at him to yell, "What the hell is your problem!"

Wesker just looked at her, behind his sunglasses. "Watch your tone Dearheart. You know what I'm capable of if you don't."

"Yes I know because I dealt with all this from you for about three years already. Let me go!" I yelled trying to break the grip that he has on me, but he won't let go.

"DearHeart, we are going to go meet your brother at this moment," His chuckle went ringing through my ears, as I know what is going to happen.

I try to get away quickly because I didn't want Chris to go through all of this. I just didn't and I would never put my brother through all of that for me.


	8. Hell

**Hell**

**Claire's POV**

When we arrived to the room, where we were going to meet Chris, I still hadn't given up trying to get away. Wesker was going to kill my brother. I know I couldn't let him do that, but I know Wesker won't let go, or loosen his grip. All I know I could do though, "Chris RUN! He is going to kill you!" Chris looked at me, with a pure look of determination about getting me back. I saw him snap his gaze back Wesker, and the look he had given me disappeared, and turned into a raging hatred towards the black suited, sun-glasses wearing ass hole. One of the things that I have begun to think about was biting Wesker's hand. It probably didn't cause any damage. Wesker's eyes widened at the effort, and threw me to the ground. His eyes burned red, as they stared down at me in a blazing anger. I get up, to run towards Chris, somehow making it to him. I grab Chris's arm and I run out of there, although he was putting up a fight.

"Claire let me go! I have to kill that bastard for hurting you!" Chris yelled at me, he was angry, and had the right to be. I know how much he likes to protect me, and he has been my whole life, after our parents had died. I have to protect him too though, and not let him go into a battle where he would have zero chance of winning.

I sigh, slowly speaking, "Chris, he will kill you if you go back in there. Please, I don't want you to die." I looked towards the ground, wishing Chris would understand that I couldn't have been able to go through him dying.

Chris's face softened, sighing, "Okay Claire let's go." Chris and I went to walk out of the building, when I was grabbed by the hair, by Wesker.

"Where do you think you're going dearheart, I told you, you weren't leaving at all." I hated Wesker with a passion… He always kept his word, even his own. Chris turned around, seeing Wesker had his hand on me.

"Claire hold on, I'm coming!" Chris was running to the door, as it closed and locked.

Wesker looked at the door, as Chris was banging on it. "Redfields never learn to give up." He just smirked as Chris kept trying.

I looked at the door, still hearing Chris outside of it. He was yelling at Wesker to open the door and free me. That's something that won't happen I know that. What does it change anyways? I'm trapped in this place with the most wanted man in the world. My life sucks, especially adding my virus into it. The one Wesker injected me with. I hope Chris will just stop, it was no use trying. I shook my head, and blocked my thoughts. Chris would slap me silly if he knew I was thinking that way. I stood up, because when Wesker dragged me in, he threw me to the floor. I tried to go over to the door, and find a way out. Wesker, of course noticed and got up quickly. "Ms. Redfield, I hope you aren't going to open that door. I locked it, to keep unwanted guests out."

"No I'm not, I'm just looking around if that is such a problem?" I ask him, sarcastically.

Before I knew it, Wesker was in front of my face, and had his hand around my throat, "Dear heart, I suggest not angering me any further than your brother has." With that, he drops me to the ground and turns away, to go on with his work. I turn around to look at the door, seeing the button that opens it. I walk softly over to it, and open it quickly. The door opens and I see Chris fall through. I run to him, but I'm grabbed by Wesker. He looked at me his eyes, bright red. I could tell he was pissed off, because I opened the door to let Chris in.

"Let her go Wesker!" Chris yelled, aiming his gun at Wesker.

"Do you ever tire Christopher, of focusing on the same mission and getting nowhere. You are a failure of a brother, not protecting your sister like a brother should." Wesker spoke, coldly, but you can see the smirk behind it.

**Heads up!**

**Next Chapter! **

**Title: Battle**


	9. Battle Part 1

**Chapter 8: Battle!**

Claire watched her brother lunge at Wesker. She goes to run forward, to help but something stops her. She is blocked by Umbrella soldiers. She growled softly, her eyes going red. Chris spoke to Wesker angrily, "I don't tire when it comes to my little sister." She was battling the Umbrella soldiers and was able to get past them and help her brother with Wesker.

"Dearheart are you really going to come against me? I will kill your brother now, if you don't come over here." She looked at Wesker and at Chris. She didn't know what to do. She just hoped that Chris would be okay after she made her decision.

"Chris go home now, and don't return. I don't know what I'd do without you if something happened to you because of me."

"But Claire-" Chris spoke to me, calmly. He was surprised that Claire was giving up like this without a fight. He knew that she was trying to protect him from the enemy, but it was still his sister. He didn't know what to do without her, and won't ever be without her again.

"Sorry Chris, but he will kill you if I don't do what he says." Claire looked towards the ground. "I am really sorry Chris." She walked away from him, towards Wesker.

Wesker was smirking at what is going on, "Let's go Dearheart." He turned to walk towards the plane that was waiting for him.

"Wesker I will bring my sister home, you can count your traitor ass that I will." Chris yelled at him.

Claire had grabbed her notebook and the pencil she was writing with. She looked at her brother who was standing there looking at her. Thinking about what made her choose this, instead of staying with him. Wesker pulled her on to the plane because she was walking slowly, and he was beginning to get impatient.

Claire looked at him, "I hate you." Although deep down, she was starting to form some sort of affection towards him. They both hear a loud explosion and saw what it was. The helicopter was shot at and it hit one of the gas tanks and they were falling. She saw Chris with his gun out and sighed. She knew that he wouldn't have let her go that easily, but she was mad at her brother for taking such an idiotic risk.

Wesker heard Chris speak, "You are not taking my sister. I will not let her go with you, over my dead body." "That can be arranged Christopher, but as you see I am in no mood for a fight today, but if it is one you are looking for, then it is one you are going to get. The plane crashed, both Wesker and Claire walked out of it unharmed. To Chris's surprise, he saw that his sister wasn't injured.

Chris's eyes went red with fury, "What the hell. Did you do to my sister!?" He let out a snarl of rage and lunged at Wesker. Wesker was actually surprised at the boy's attack, he was not expecting it.

Claire tried to step between them to get Wesker not to hurt Chris, because she saw his eyes change into an even brighter red, even more feral looking than the normal red eyes. Wesker threw her out of the way and she hit the building. She groaned in pain, but felt something activate inside of her. She ran towards the fight and knocked Wesker and Chris away from each other.

Chris looked at his sister, "What did he do to you Claire?" Claire looked towards the ground, holding in a sob, "He injected me with the Progenitor Virus, or at least some sort of version of a virus that he has, I don't know." Chris ran to his sister to comfort her, but was knocked back by Wesker. Wesker grabbed Claire by her neck, "Dear Heart, come now."

Wesker dragged Claire to another helicopter, but Chris got up to grab her. Wesker looked at Chris and went to kick him, but Claire blocked it, "Stop attacking my brother Wesker." Wesker growled, his eyes shining a bright red, but Claire's eyes were shining red from the virus in her veins.

Wesker looked at her eyes and went to put his hand on her chin for him to see them clearly, but she slapped his hands away from her face. Chris walked towards Wesker right in the forehead above the eyes. Wesker grabbed Chris's throat for doing that, but Claire pushed him away again.

"Dearheart that is really starting to annoy me. Your brother wants to fight me; I'm merely giving him what he wants." Wesker growled.

"I don't give a shit Wesker. You. Will. Not. Hurt. My. Brother." Claire tells him. Wesker threw Claire across the room and held her throat.

"Dear heart, listen closely. You are walking on thin line if you keep giving me disrespect." Chris runs over, but Wesker throws Claire to a different room, and moves fast to pin her there by the throat. Claire glared at him and threw Wesker across the room, "I am not a child Wesker, you can't get respect if you don't respect them." Claire kicked Wesker and yelled, "Learn your place!"


	10. Battle part 2

Wesker begins to stand up. He looked at the girl in front of him, and sighed _hard way it is. It is always the hard way with the damned Redfields._

Claire looked at Wesker, and is ready for his next move.

"Dearheart, is this really necessary? Why must you fight, when you know you already lost?" Wesker said looking at her.

"Because she didn't lose anything Wesker, and she will never lose. You may have changed her into a Tyrant, but she is still the same person that I knew beforehand, she is still my little sister." Chris answers, walking towards them. "She may be a tyrant, and it seems to a lot of people that I hate tyrants, but the only tyrant I hate, is you, and anyone like you."

Wesker rushes at Claire. Claire thinking that he is going to attack, goes to defend herself, but is surprised of what he does. She felt him near her, and then suddenly felt lips on hers. _What the hell?_ Claire looks at him shocked, "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Wesker looks at her, "Is it really that difficult to understand what that kiss meant? It means that I like you Miss Redfield, even if you are Redfield."

Chris was fuming, and he goes over and punches Wesker, "You will not be with my sister, ever."

"Chris wait." Claire says.

"You can't be serious Claire, you know who he is, you know what he has done? Are willing to put aside all of that, to be with him? To act like nothing has been going on since the events from Raccoon City. If you are going to be with him Claire, you will not be welcome in my home, ever." Chris growls.

"Chris stop, that isn't what I was going to say at all." Claire yells.

Chris looks at her sister, "Then come with me Claire, you have this one chance, if you hesitate, I will leave you here. You may be my younger sister, but you will not be with a tyrant like him, even if you are a tyrant yourself. If you stay with him, I will hate you forever."

"Chris will you shut up and listen to what I have to say and shut your goddamn mouth." Claire yells at Chris. "I don't like Wesker, I believe the things that happen, and I could never forget Raccoon City. Don't forget I survived that town as well, when trying to find you. First time I ran into Wesker was at Rockfort Island and Antarctica, where Steve died. I would never be with someone like Wesker not even in a million years."

The stupid girl was just denying how she feels. She didn't want her brother to leave her. Wesker growls at the words she said, but then a slight memory unfolded from the time in Rockfort Island, where he basically kicked her ass. He thought she was beautiful then. Who would have that he would feel that way about a Redfield? What Chris was saying was really pissing him off. Wesker walked over to Chris and grabbed his neck, "Leave now Christopher."

"No Wesker not without my sister. Claire come on." Chris turns to leave, and Claire follows after him.

Wesker grabs her, "She isn't going anywhere Christopher, she is staying right here with me. Whether you like it or not."


End file.
